theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
SpongeBob reacts to the Powerpuff Girls' Funeral
Transcript *SpongeBob: "Hi there, everybody out there in Bikini Bottom, this is SpongeBob Squarepants, welcome to another reaction video clip, today I'm gonna be reacting to the Powerpuff Girls' Funeral, so this is about the Powerpuff Girls, well, I don't know what really happened, but let's go to the reaction, but if you haven't seen this by yourself, please go right down to the comments below, alright, so 3... 2... 1, let's begin the video clip." *and Thunder Rumbling *SpongeBob: "It's raining outside." *Narrator: "The funeral chapel--" *Astro Boy flies and lands on the ground and enters the church building where The Powerpuff Girls' funeral ceremony's taking place. *SpongeBob: "Hello, Astro Boy. Where have you been. *Narrator: "Oh, hello, Astro Boy, you don't wanna be late for this (he sniffs depressingly.) special event." *Astro Boy opens the church door. *SpongeBob: "Oh dear Neptune, what happened to the girls?" *The Mayor is standing right by the Powerpuff Girls' open pink casket with sugar, spice and everything nice with Astro Boy holding a tissue box and the Mayor grabs a tissue and Astro Boy puts the tissue box right back in his entire body. *SpongeBob: "Holy krabby patties, give him a nice clean tissue, Astro Boy." *Mayor: A Bit *Mayor: "D'awwwwwww..." *The Mayor runs off sobbing wildly. *SpongeBob: "Mr. Mayor, come back here!" *Professor Utonium walks sadly and walks by the Powerpuff Girls' open pink casket. *Professor Utonium picks up the sugar, spice and everything nice outta the open pink casket and kisses them. *SpongeBob: "They reverted into some sugar, spice and-? Professor, why are you so sad?" *Professor Utonium: And Whimpering A Bit *Professor Utonium: "WHYYYYYYYYY?!?" *SpongeBob: "Wow, that was the worstest shoutl I ever heard from Professor John Utonium!" *Cut to Astro Boy flying and carrying the Powerpuff Girls' now closed pink casket right over to the grave pit which would soon be the Powerpuff Girls' grave. *SpongeBob: "2 robotic shovels... hey there, Jenny." *Jenny's digging up the Powerpuff Girls' soon to be grave with two shovels. *The tombstone reads R.I.P. The Powerpuff Girls on it. *Dexter, Samurai Jack and Ms. Keane are looking depressed now that the Powerpuff Girls are gone for good. *SpongeBob: "Hoppin' clams, everybody's depressed and sorrowful." *Jenny and Astro Boy put the Powerpuff Girls' closed pink casket right in the grave pit. *Robin and Bullet: Nervously In Depression *The Policemen are just standing there in depression. *SpongeBob: "Lenny? He's my same voice as mine." *Lenny: And Whimpering A Bit "No." *Lenny: (Running right over to the closed pink casket) "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" *SpongeBob: "Hey, come on already! Oh, look at the Amoeba Boys!" *The Amoeba Boys: And Wailing *SpongeBob: "And look at the Mayor of Townsville over there!" *Mayor: Wildly *SpongeBob: "Now that's just plain out tragic." *The Powerpuff Girls' closed pink casket's getting prepared to be buried in the grave pit. *SpongeBob: "Oh dear, Robin's sobbing her eyes out!" *Robin: Wildly *SpongeBob: "Even Bullet's sobbing and squeaking too!" *Bullet: And Squeaking *SpongeBob: "Big and Little's not crying." *Big and Little Dog are just standing there in depression. *SpongeBob: "Oh, Ms. Bellum, come on, that's enough weeping." *Ms. Bellum: and Crying *SpongeBob: "Samurai Jack?" *Professor Utonium is sobbing heavily while Samurai Jack suports him. *Jenny puts the shovel down. *SpongeBob: "Oh dear Neptune, Jenny's terribly upset." *Jenny's tearing up slightly *SpongeBob: "Dexter?" *Blisstina and Dexter both take turns using a shovel. *Blisstina's looking down in depression that her 3 younger sisters are gone for good. *SpongeBob: "Hey, quit weeping, Mac." *Mac is sobbing heavily and he's standing right next to Bloo who's looking quite annoyed with him. *SpongeBob: "That's enough crying, Billy." *Billy is also sobbing heavily while Mandy also looks quite annoyed with him. *SpongeBob: "Hey, quit weeping, Blisstina, come on." *Blisstina: A Bit *SpongeBob: "Secret Squirrel's not crying at all." *Morocco Mole is standing right next to Secret Squirrel and he's sobbing heavily. *SpongeBob: "Holy krabby patties, look at the Justice Friends." *The Justice Friends are sobbing silently that the Powerpuff Girls have passed away in their death bed episode. *SpongeBob: "And look at Agent Honeydew and Monkey right over there." *Agent Honeydew and Monkey are crying heavily. *SpongeBob: "Oh my neptune, they're all sobbing their eyes out." *Astro Boy is depressed now that his partners are gone for good. *SpongeBob: "Looks like Dexter's now burying the closed pink casket." *Dexter is burying the Powerpuff Girls' closed pink casket. *Lenny is still sobbing wildly while having his handcuffed hands out at the Powerpuff Girls' soon to be grave. *Cut to Mojo Jojo in the super villains' lair...... *Homer Simpson: "Hoppin' clams! It's the Powerpuff Girls' worst enemy, Mojo Jojo." *Mojo Jojo: "Goodbye, Girls." *SpongeBob: "What is he doing here?" *Mojo Jojo: Chuckle *SpongeBob: "Huh, wh- wh--... what are you weeping about? I thought you had your victory." *Mojo Jojo: A Bit *The very next morning, the rainstorm just stopped and Professor Utonium walks right over and puts Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup's personal properties right on the Powerpuff Girls' grave. *SpongeBob: "Wow, Professor Utonium's taking some of the Powerpuff Girls' personal properties to the grave." *Narrator: "Farewell, girls, you will always remain in our hearts. Category:Reacts